


The Next King Of Hearts!

by Vexelprime77



Category: G Gundam, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Challenge being issued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelprime77/pseuds/Vexelprime77
Summary: I'm issuing a challenge full description inside.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	The Next King Of Hearts!

The story should entail that quirkless izuku gets trained by the number 2 pro hero Master Asia, hero name Master Gundam, who is also quirkless, in the ways of the school of the undefeated of the east. Master Asia must also be a good guy throughout the story because in the show he was only evil cause the gundam fight was destroying the earth, here the villians are doing that.  
Also midoriya's first hero suit must be shining gundam then later he gets burning gundam as his updated suit.  
Master asia wears the master gundam as his hero suit just to clarify. The rest is up to you.

If you accept let me know


End file.
